1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating a semiconductor package.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages that include stacked semiconductor dies (otherwise known as semiconductor “chips” or “integrated circuits”) are becoming increasingly popular. Such packages allow dies that perform the same function (e.g., two memory dies) or different functions (e.g., a processor die and a memory die) to be combined into a single package. This improves density and is especially useful in applications where package size is important, such as in cell phones, PDAs, camcorders, and other wireless consumer products.
Conventional stacked semiconductor packages typically include a substrate, such as a leadframe, tape, or laminate substrate, upon which a pair of dies are mounted. A bottom die is attached by an adhesive layer to a mounting area on a surface of the substrate. A top die is attached to the bottom die with an adhesive layer.
One disadvantage of stacked semiconductor packages is that it is difficult to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the top and bottom dies. For example, heat generated by the top die flows from the top die through the adhesive layer into the bottom die. This raises the temperature of the bottom die and thus can degrade the performance of the bottom die.
What is needed is a semiconductor package for plural dies with improved thermal